Amusement rides may include vehicles or other devices for transporting people over water. These amusement ride systems generally include watercraft vehicles designed to float along with or upon a confined body of water, transporting one or more passengers. The body of water may be stationary or moving. For example, in a log flume amusement ride, a vehicle resembling a log moves along a narrow, flowing channel of water. The watercraft vehicles may also have the form of bumper boats, consisting of an inner-tube shaped watercraft, with steerable gas or electric motor, that drivers try to ram into other boats as they travel past.